Ignatz/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "I've lost. The new professor is quite a commander." (retreat quote) Crimson Flower Chapter 13: Beyond Escape Enemy Battle Quote * "We can't let the future of Fódlan in Edelgard's hands..." Vs Raphael * Raphael: Outta my way, Ignatz! I don't wanna have to fight you! * Ignatz: Stop deluding yourself. You joined the Empire. Didn't you consider the consequences? I don't want to fight you either, Raphael! But it's war. * Raphael: Ignatz... Death Quote * Ungh... I should have known this would happen... Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Music speaks to the heart. It’s more powerful than any weapon." Cooking * "Ah, yes, cooking. I'm far from an expert, but I'll do what I can. I want to make sure the final product looks colorful as well as appetizing." Dining Hall * "I'll fondly remember eating this meal with you." * "This food is a revelation! I can't help but smile when I eat it." (Favorite dish) * "Not my favorite food, but I'll eat it... Here goes..." (Disliked dish) With Raphael: No support: * Ignatz: There’s more food than I can eat. Professor, Raphael, you’re welcome to have some of mine. * Raphael: Don’t listen to him, Professor! Ignatz gets all dizzy if he doesn’t eat enough! B/A support: * Raphael: Excuse me, but I gotta go grab me some seconds! * Ignatz: Seconds? We only just started eating! How did you magic away your firsts? Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Ah, Professor! What an honor that you would come and talk to me. I'd like to learn more about you. Maybe someday you can add me to your class." Requirements Met * "Ah, Professor, hello! I have a quick question for you. Um... Would you consider adding me to your class? I'd also like to talk to you about my future and... stuff." ** Invite to join your house: "Really?! Oh, thank you! I'll study and train as hard as I can! Thanks so much!" ** Decline to invite: "Of course! That's fine. That's totally fine. I'll try harder in my current class. But... maybe you'll give me some pointers now and again?" Gifts * "Um, this is for me? Are you sure?" (Disliked gift) * "Thank you very much." (Liked gift) * "Thank you so much, Professor!" (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Oh! That's mine! Thank you so much. I've been looking everywhere." * "Someone lost that, huh? I don't know whose it is, I'm afraid." Tea Party * "Thank you for inviting me." * "Professor, I'm here. I wanted to take you up on your invitation." (post time skip) * "I'm not very discerning, but I do love this kind of tea." (Favorite tea: Dagda Fruit Blend, Lavender Blend, Seiros Tea) * "This tea is quite expensive, isn't it? I can kind of tell." (five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "I wanna support my family, but I don't know if I can handle being a knight." * "I don’t know what I can do, but I’m prepared to assume responsibility for my future." * "I need to keep training. I know a brush and canvas aren’t enough to protect you." * "I think it’s good to have a hobby. Some people say it’s a waste of time, but I think it’s nice." * "I’m realizing that I can learn a lot from you." * "Oh, don’t mind me. I was just admiring you." * "Thank you for letting me continue with my art. I’ll do my part on the battlefield." * "With you and all the friends I’ve made, I’m glad I came here." * "You’re so young and so accomplished! I admire you." Observe * "Some people look smart if they're wearing glasses. Not me though." * "With you and all the friends I've made, I'm glad I came here." * "There's still so much for me to paint with these hands..." * "I wish I wasn't so shy all the time." (With Female Byleth) Voice Lines * "What a lovely fragrance." * "This flavor is splendid." * "What?" * "I get it now." * "Uh, yes?" * "Guess that makes sense." * "Isn't this nice?" * "Alright." * "I can't believe it." * "I get it." * "Professor." * "Hm." * OK, so..." End * "Thank you for the delicious tea. I'd be happy to join you again whenever you like." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I can't believe I got it wrong." ** Console: "I'll do better next time." ** Critique: "I guess I'm just no good at this." * Great: "I'll keep trying my best." * Great: "I've really grown!" * Perfect: "I can't believe I got it right!" ** Praise: "No, I just got lucky." Goal Change * "A physique like mine isn't suited to combat in close quarters, so i think i can be most helpful when using a bow. Let's hope i don't ever lose my glasses." (Line of Sight goal change) * "I know I don't stand out much, but I've been thinking about how to turn that weakness into a strength. It's good to move about the battlefield unnoticed. I'll need to brush up on my sword and bow skills, though." (Moving Unseen goal change) * "" (Might and Magic goal change) Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding With Raphael: * Ignatz: Shouldn't we work together? I don't want to make you do all the heavy lifting. * Raphael: Don't worry about it! I gotta work my muscles somehow! * Ignatz: Look, Professor! Raphael and his muscles really came through for us. (perfect result) * Raphael: Nah, it's all 'cause of Ignatz's skills. Together we're unstoppable! (perfect result) Clearing Rubble With Raphael: * Raphael: I'll take care of the big chunks of rubble if you take care of the little ones, all right, Ignatz? * Ignatz: Shouldn't we work together? I don't want to make you do all the heavy lifting. * Raphael: Don't worry about it! I gotta work my muscles somehow! * (Perfect Result) * Ignatz: Look, Professor! Raphael and his muscles really came through for us. * Raphael: Nah, it's all 'cause of Ignatz's skills. Together we're unstoppable! Sky Watch Results * Level Up *"It's hard to be happy about this." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I'm getting better." (3 stats up) *"I feel like i've grown." (3 to 7 stats up) *"I'll try even harder next time." (5 stats up) Post-Timeskip *"I've got to pull it together." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I believe that I can do more." (3 to 7 stats up) *"I want to do my part." (3 to 7 stats up) *"I found strength in adversity." (6 stats up) Skill Level Up New Skill * "I think I've got the hang of it." * "I feel like I get it now." * "It's fun when you know what you're doing!" Budding Talent * "I didn't realize I could do this." Post-Timeskip * "Now to keep polishing my skills!" * "I'm really getting the hang of it." * "I've got the gist of it now." Skill Mastered * "I can't belived I made this so far!" Post-Timeskip * "I think I've mastered it!" Class Quotes Certification Exam * "I can't belived I did it!" (Passed) * "I failed..." (Failed) Post-Timeskip * "I did it." (Passed) * "I can't belived I failed." (Failed) Class Mastery * "I can't belived I made this so far!" Post-Timeskip *"I think I've mastered it!" Reclassing *"Oh, this is exciting." *"I'll do my best..." *"Am I cut out for this?" Post-Timeskip * Battle Quotes When Selected * "Ready anytime!" (Full/High HP) * "I'm a little uneasy." (Medium HP) * "If you say so..." (Low HP) Post-Timeskip * "Steady, now." (Full/High HP) * "I'm alright." (Medium HP) * "Hope that this isn't it." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "" * "" Post-Timeskip * * Critical Attack * "Let me paint you a picture!" * "I'm so sorry!" *“I can do this!” *”I’ll show you!” Post-Timeskip * “Let me paint you a picture!” * ”I’ll defeat you!” * ”I can do this!” * ”I’ll show you!” Gambit *" Post-Timeskip *"Let's bring them down!" *"This should work." Gambit Boost *" Post-Timeskip *"I will assist you!" Defeated Enemy * "I-I get things done!" * "I-I did it! I did!" * "Huh, it worked out." * "I actually won!" Post-Timeskip * "For the future of Fodlan." * "No mercy." *"I wasn't about to let you go." *”Ah, still alive.” *"I took care of it." Ally Defeats Enemy * Ally Heals/Rallies * "" * "" Post-Timeskip * "Appreciate that." * "" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes